Madame Chen's Boys
by Precious Miseries
Summary: To call us whores would be an insult. We were Madame Chen's Boys raised from an early age to be the object of everyone's desire.
1. Intro: Geisha v Prostitutes

**A/N: I just want to point out a few things. One: I think I've seen/read _Memoirs of a Geisha_ one too many times because that's what inspired me to write this. Well, for the most part. Something else did but, uh, I'm not sure what. heh.. " Two: Naruto is the narrator for this cute little tale, but be warned- he's completely out of character because it's a much older Naruto speaking. And three: this will contain so much yaoi it'll make your head spin and cause you to see many different colors. If you're afraid of the big, bad yaoi I suggest you go running for the hills right now. Other than that I don't have anything else to say except that this isn't my first piece of writing, not even my tenth but I know it's not perfect. Probably far from it, so I will take any suggestions you may have as long as they aren't in the form of a flame. If you flame me I will track you down and beat you over the head with a bamboo stick. Oh yes. And I will enjoy it because I'm evil like that. Actually, crazy would be more accurate. **

**Disclaimer time:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. But if I did... oh ho ho all the things I would do. -grins evilly- **

**I think I've taken up enough of your time. So with that I will let you read my less than interesting introduction. Hopefully it's interesting enough to make you stick around for the actual story. Don't forget to review before you leave!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Madame Chen's Boys **_

_**Introduction: Geisha v. Prostitutes**_

I think that for you to fully understand what we were it may help to explain what a Geisha is. Most Americans aren't up to speed on Japanese culture and I bet that if you walk up to any one person walking along the crowded streets of New York City and ask them what a Geisha is, they would say "a classy whore." Maybe they would be polite and say prostitute. But whichever term they use doesn't matter; both are incorrect. Geisha weren't classy whores or prostitutes. They were entertainers. If you're asking what the difference is, well, Geisha went to school where they learned to dance, play the shamisen, etc. Whores don't go to school to learn how to give a good blowjob, but it wasn't like we did either. Ah, I'm getting ahead of myself.

To step into the world of a Geisha would be like taking a step out of reality and entering a world where appearances are paramount; where a girl's virginity is auctioned to the highest bidder; where women are trained to beguile the worlds most powerful men; and where love is scorned as illusion. Well, our world was hardly different, even being the boys that we were. Or maybe it was **_because_** of the boys we were. We didn't paint our faces so we looked like porcelain dolls, we didn't dance with paper fans, and more often than not there would be no virginity to auction off. So what did we do, you might be asking, with our clients besides sit with them and tell them little stories while we filled their glasses with sake for the umpteenth time that night.

If you're that curious, stay a while and listen to an intriguing story about seven ordinary boys who eventually became Japan's most desirable creatures. Our worlds may have been similar, but I lived next door to an okiya full of geisha. Our worlds were similar and at the same time completely different. For one thing, our world was certainly more erotic...


	2. o1: Seven Deadly Sins

**A/N: Wow... I actually got reviews and a good handful of them too. o.O I thought that due to it's shortness no one would bother reading it. (I've been known to do this myself.) Unfortunately, this chapter isn't that much longer. But that's because this chapter wasn't supposed to exist. In fact, this was supposed to be the actual chapter one that I have written on paper but I somehow turned it into a chapter introducing both the boys and Naruto's uncertainties about his occupation. It's probably not that exciting, but alot of you wanted to know who the other six were, so yeah. Here's my answer. XD Fear not, chapters will get longer once the actual story gets going. As for updating, I think I may post chapter two when it's done and then hold off until I have a few chapters uploaded. I haven't decided yet. Um, yeah, I've run out of things to say.. so I'll just be quiet now. :)**

**Enjoy! Don't forget to review. :) **

_

* * *

_

_Madame Chen's Boys_

_**Chapter One: Seven Deadly Sins**_

Were we nothing but whores? This is the question that has plagued my mind for years now. If you'd have asked me this when I was younger, let's say... fifteen, I'd have laughed. Laughed and then given you a number of reasons why we were different from whores. Above them. If you weren't convinced I'd have poured you more sake and just tell you believe it. Back in those days I told a lot of people to believe things, and maybe it was the sake, or maybe it wasn't, but they actually believed whatever I told them to. This came in handy as you can imagine. But looking back, I'm not so sure.

We were known as the Seven Deadly Sins, the seven of us. We always joked that given our occupation we should have been called the Seven **_Erotic _**Sins, but then Sasuke would say that the name was erotic enough **_without_** the actual word in it. None of us could argue. The reason for this little nickname was that we noticed we were each like a sin personified. Sasuke was always flirtatious, whether he realized it or not, so he was Lust. I was almost always eating ramen, so I was Gluttony. Kiba was a Greedy little boy. None of us had any doubt that he did some **_things_** to get a little extra cash for himself. Shikamaru was about as lazy as they came, so it was no surprise that he was Sloth. Neji was weird; he gave us the impression that he was envious about something, so we dubbed him Envy. Shino was Pride because it just seemed to suit him. And lastly, Gaara was Wrath. In fact, Gaara was how we discovered this about ourselves.

It happened on a night just like this one. I happened to be entertaining a handful of wealthy men along with Sasuke and Gaara, both of whom looked as lovely as ever in their elegant, but not overly girly, yukatas. Sasuke was without a doubt the most sexual of us. Do I mean he was always horny? No. Well, maybe he was, but that's not what I mean. As I mentioned earlier, he was always flirtatious. I'm not entirely sure he realized this, as I've had many an argument with him where, at some point, I wasn't sure if he wanted to punch me or do something entirely different. But as weird and unnerving as that was, it was nothing like our Gaara. Gaara was something else entirely. He was prone to these little fits of rage and often seemed to explode without warning. He could easily go from smiling shyly and batting his eyes to suddenly throwing anything he could get his hands on across the room. Which is exactly what he did on this night.

I can't say I remember how old we were at the time; all I remember is that we were fairly young and new to the game. So as you can imagine we had no idea this was going to happen and weren't prepared for it. I don't think the older boys in the house expected this behavior from such a soft-spoken person either. On this night Sasuke was busy charming a... doctor, I believe he was, and, like usual, I was chatting up everyone - and I mean everyone. The other boys entertaining with me were included. Sasuke would give me such looks - while I poured another round of sake for everyone, so neither of us was paying attention to the quiet redhead. I think I may have poured one too many rounds for this particular group of gentlemen, because they were soon intoxicated. I guess I could be blamed for what happened next. I didn't hear the entire comment one of the men made to Gaara, but I did catch one word - whore. It was as if someone flipped a switch deep with in the boy because with out a warning of any kind, Gaara was suddenly grabbing things and throwing them while yelling about how he wasn't a whore or a hooker or anything else along those lines. The sudden commotion alarmed the people walking outside in the hallway and soon the room was filled with at least half a dozen older boys. It took about twelve of us - the six older boys and the six of us - to get everything settled down. Once we got Gaara out of the room, the six of us took him into a room which we called the "Quiet Room", leaving the other boys to fix things with our clients. The Quiet Room was basically just a room where we could go and re-gather ourselves if we needed to. Sasuke used it a lot, for reasons I'll go into later on.

The result of this night was the man who made the comment was forbidden to come back (for his own safety, I think.) and Gaara was taken off of the host list for the month. This meant that he would get no pay, which meant the okiya would be affected money-wise. Gaara's punishment for his behavior would be that rather than hosting, he would become a sort of servant. It wasn't like he got the month off. In addition, after witnessing Gaara's outburst we decided right then and there that we weren't whores. Maybe we were - and it's up for you to decide, I guess, but discussing this with or in front of Gaara was taboo. And honestly, we didn't really want to discuss it at all, anyway. We weren't whores. End of discussion.

* * *

**A/N:** **Oh yeah, I forgot to mention a few things. One, I'm gonna try to have as many cameos as I can. I have a list of supporting characters that include but isn't limited to: Orochimaru, Kakashi, Iruka, Jiraiya, Itachi and Kabuto. Two, this chapter will make more sense later on in the story, but if you're confused I can try to explain it.** **Okay, NOW I'm done. Review and I'll give you a cookie. :)**


End file.
